Avatar: Motions of the Cycle
by Jgirl53
Summary: The newest line in the Avatar cycle has risen. Fei, a teenager from the Fire Nation Colonies in the Earth Kingdom, is the newest Avatar. She travels with her best friend and decendent of the Fire Nation Royal Family, Xen. But will the two girls meet anyone new along the way? SYOC, form on my profile. *I don't own Avatar* *On hiatus*
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a Submit Your Original Character (SYOC) story! The form is on my profile. This is a third generation Avatar series story. After Korra and yada yada. It will have more influences from the original series though. Mainly because I think they screwed up Korra a bit too much, but whatever. Anybody can apply. Only a few will be used for main characters but the rest will be included at sometime as a side character. So feel free to make a "Jet" for this that has questionable motives. You can also make more than one, just be sure they're not to similar.**

"Fei!" Xen screamed at teenager trying to cover up all the noise with a simple pillow. Xen decided that waking up Ms. Avatar is essential, especially when it was absolutely necessary to get tea right now. At least in her opinion it was necessary.

The black haired girl rolled on her side, back facing Xen. "Go away," She muttered.

That didn't help any with the energetic firebender, "But Fei!"

"'But Fei' what?" She grumbled out.

"It's time for tea!" The golden eyed girl exclaimed.

"No," Fei amended, "It's time to let Fei sleep before _Fei _throws _Xen_ in a hole."

"Oh come on Fei! We're in Republic City for the first time! We should be out exploring, meeting people, _drinking tea_!" Xen pleaded.

Fei sat up with a bit of stiffness in her muscles from training the previous day, "The sun isn't even up yet. For most people that means more sleeping."

"But we're not _most people_," Xen amended.

"I'll give you that much," The Avatar muttered as she tried to rub the excess sleep from her eyes.

"So does that mean we can go into the city now?" The teenager was practically bouncing with joy, her short hair moving with her.

_I'm so going to regret this later_, Fei thought. "Sure."

**And that ladies and gentlemen is the prologue. Part of this story is going to take place in Republic City and there will be other main traveling points. So once again, feel free to make your character from wherever. **


	2. Chapter 1

"How did you convince me to do this again?" Fei asked as she stared down a bustling street.

For the sun only just rising it was surprisingly busy to the girls. But then again the busiest place they've been was the Royal Palace in the Fire Nation. Even there you at least have privacy and not somebody brushing by you every five seconds.

"I'm holding to the theory that you were swayed by the wonder of trying out new tea in a new place," Xen explained as she jumped up and down, trying to get a better view over the top of the crowd.

"Um, Xen," Fei started off, eying her best friend warily, "I know you're short and don't really like the help, but do you need a boost?"

For a moment Xen stopped in her erratic hopping and eyed Fei, "You're only like an inch or two taller than me."

"So?" Fei wondered aloud.

"That," Hop, "Means," Hop, "That you," Hop, "Can't," Hop, "Make fun of," Hop, "My height."

The Avatar grabbed her clueless, barely scratching five feet, friend's wrist and started dragging her through the crowd, "Maybe I can't make fun of your height, but other people have enough reason to make fun of us with all that jumping you're doing."

"What do I care? They don't know who we are," Xen pointed out, all the while trying to resist Fei's tugging.

"They might not know who I am yet, but somebody has to have a clue as to who you are," The green eyed girl pointed out.

The petite firebender couldn't care less, "Yeah yeah. Princess of the Fire Nation, blah. Title gets old after a while."

A careful green gaze met Xen's gold one, "Who are you and what have you done with Xen?"

"Hardy har har, Ms. Avatar."

Fei quickly clamped her hand down on Xen's mouth, "Shush on the Avatar business. You remember what Sheng said, low profiles remember?"

Sheng is officially the girls' escort for their travels. Also, he's a member of the White Lotus Society. Probably the only way Iroh would let _anyone _look over his granddaughter. Iroh is surprisingly protective, considering all the stupid things he's pulled himself. But by now Sheng had gotten used to them ditching him by now. At least this time they left a note saying they'd meet him at Airbender Island by midday.

With a breath of fire on Xen's part, Fei removed her hand from the smaller girl and glared at her.

"You just _love_ burning me, don't you?" Fei questioned as she tried blowing on her hand to cool it down.

"The first time I burned you was an accident," Xen cautiously started off, "Besides, I ended up bringing you flowers."

"Only because your grandfather told you to. I still have the scars from it." Fei uneasily rubbed at her left arm with her good hand. All the scarring was covered with a long sleeve, but it still wasn't one of Fei's prouder attributes.

"Without that 'incident' we wouldn't be friends."

Fei pondered this for a moment, "Got a time machine?"

"You're hilarious Fei," The young firebender deadpanned. With a couple notches up the excitement scale she tried again, "Now can we get some tea?"

"First, we have not a single clue as to how to get anywhere in this city besides the port. Second, we would only get lost if we tried. Third, did you even grab any money?"

Xen's eyes widened as she raced through the pockets in her loose pants even checking the sash folds of her belt. "No," She admitted dejectedly with her head down.

Fei shook her head, even though Xen couldn't see it. "Do you remember where our hotel is?"

"Well, it was somewhere by a pet store, cause the place reeked worse than when cousin Yui had _five _servings of cabbage-beet salad. And the roof tiles of the buildings surrounding us were red! So that means we must've been somewhere over there…" Fei started zoning out around that point as Xen was pointing to random locations and coming to crazy conclusions with a few too many anecdotes.

Due to zoning out she started gazing around for any sign of where they are. Her sight locked onto one thing. And it certainly didn't help their location. Fei saw a guy roughly seven feet away, maybe one or two years older than her and Xen, staring at them, specifically Fei herself.

He had short, scruffy black hair and a tan almost meeting the standards of someone purely from the Water Tribe. The mystery guy was wearing almost all black except for a bit of red shirt sticking out of his overcoat. His most noticeable trait though, were his bright blue eyes that quickly darted away as eye contact was established. After he dropped his eyes he swirled around on his heel and darted away. Fei couldn't quite place it, but something about him seemed off as compared to an ordinary citizen.

On a split decision Fei turned to Xen and interrupted her jabbering with a hasty "I'll be right back" before running after the mystery guy. Swiftly pushing her way through the crowd, Fei was able to keep the guy in her sights before he made a sharp turn into a small alleyway. Keeping in step, she followed him in.

Unluckily for her, he was already waiting.

Unluckily for him, he didn't know who he was up against.

The second she turned the corner a glint of silver caught her eye. It clearly wasn't from his clothes. Upon an extra second and a bit too close of an encounter with the object it was determined to be a dagger.

"You did not just swing that at my _face_!" Fei yelled out as she dodged to the side, hitting the wall of the cramped alleyway.

The guy lunged at her again with a bark of a laugh, "Well, it would be a shame to hurt such a pretty thing. But following me is not the brightest idea you've ever had."

"Neither was staring at me earlier," She retorted back, keeping enough time to taunt and stay scratch free.

"Most people would take it as a compliment," He commented with a bit of haughtiness tinting his voice as he raised his empty hand. "But anybody can see that you're getting to be a bit of a nuisance. And I don't like _pests _who get in my way." In his empty palm a small flame came to life, growing larger and more controlled by the second.

Fei looked on, unimpressed as he tried showing off his bending. "That won't work," She singsonged.

He simply shrugged, "We'll see." He stuck his dagger into an unseen pocket in his jacket and dispersed the flame to both of his hands.

Just before he blasted the fire where her head would have been, Fei dropped to a horse stance and bended a bit of the earth pavement over his feet to keep him in place. Due to him being so close to the wall she sunk his wrists into the brick behind him also. For good measure at the least.

"Nice try though," Fei said off-handedly as she straightened up. "Gold star for effort and all that."

"Hmm," He hummed out in thought, seemingly unfazed that he was now stuck in place. "So you are a bender then. Impressive little setup you've made here."

With a roll of her eyes and a quick scoff she tried to meet him eyelevel. Which was a bit difficult considering he was almost a foot taller than her. "Now you try to be smooth?"

"Second chance?" He offered.

Fei leaned against the wall opposite him, "You could start by introducing yourself."

He took his turn to scoff, "You must be new here."

"What was your first indicator? Me and my friend being completely lost?"

"That princess from the Fire Nation? The one who called you the Avatar? I'm hard of hearing and even _I _heard that part." He gave a small smirk like he knew he had the upper hand. Verbally at least.

Fei tried to stay nonchalant, the only indicator of her growing anger was the slight narrowing of her eyes. "How do you even know that stuff's true? We could be two crazy people for all you know."

"You know, you can tell a lot about people by their eyes," He trailed off ever so slightly, "And yours are especially angry right now. That's how I know."

"Thanks for taking the time to go all Zen Master on me, but I'll be going now," Fei gave a slight wave of her hand and strolled to the original opening of the alleyway.

The guy's next words slightly halted her just before her departure, "I'll be seeing you around, _Fei_. The name's Nurik by the way."

Green gaze met blue and a small smile worked it's self onto the Avatar's face. "We'll see." And she disappeared into the crowd.

_**~Motions of the Cycle~Motions of the Cycle~Motions of the Cycle~**_

_It's a slow morning_, Enlai – or currently in his thief persona, Xian Mu- thought to himself. Normally he could've gotten two sacks of coins by this time.

He was currently lounging on the edge of one of the taller surrounding buildings, enjoying the hustle and bustle of the crowd below. Behind his mask, his dark green eyes roamed along the distant people.

A head of black hair, staying firmly fixed in place along part of the edges, caught his attention. It wasn't common for somebody to just stay still at this time. Usually people were running in all sorts of directions for all sorts of different reasons.

With a little squinting he could see that she was wearing a red cut off tank top, leaving her midriff and arms free to the slight morning breeze. She also wore loose red pants of the same color of her top with a gold sash leading to a piece of fabric flowing down the center of her legs with red and gold accented flames decorating it. She also wore black sandals the same ebony as her short hair. Even by the quick examination you could tell she came from money. Only someone rich would wear that quality of fabric in this part of town.

_And there is my morning salary_, he thought.

Just as he was about to start hopping rooftops to get down to her a voice startled him out of action.

"I thought you knew not to mess around in my territory, Xian Mu."

The masked teenager turned to meet the face of the familiar skull mask and obnoxious red suit of "The Chuckling Reaper of Justice", or so he called himself.

"Way to give a guy a heart attack Reaper," Enlai said with a masked smirk.

"I'll keep the tactic in mind," The teen in the red suit replied coldly.

"As much as I love the cold shoulder over here, I've got a quota to meet," He carelessly stated.

Looking back over his shoulder so he wouldn't lose his target he saw another girl join the first. This one had long black hair reaching to her lower back with messy bangs and braids keeping the front part of her hair hanging securely, tied in red bands. She also had a loose brown tunic with red edging that had one long sleeve and one short. Also, she had high-waisted, close fitting dark green pants that held way to worn brown boots that had seen better days. Apparently the rich girl didn't keep a money standard to the company she kept.

Either way, they were walking away and the possibility of him getting anything off them was leaving with their hasty footsteps.

"There goes my morning," Xian Mu exclaimed, as if accusing Reaper for ruining everything.

"Really?" Just by his tone you could tell he was raising an eyebrow in amused speculation, "I've got something that'll fix that."

The first masked teen gestured his arm out widely, as if saying "Go on."

Reaper walked towards the edge of the rooftop without another word and pointed down. There, in the alleyway between buildings, was Nurik, the youngest leader of the Triple Threat Triads to date. And he was pinned to the wall with the help of earthbending.

Both teens climbed down the fire escape quickly and went to face Nurik.

Reaper and Xian Mu both started laughing as they saw an up close of the oh-so-infamous-Nurik attached to the stone wall.

"I know this is _really_ funny. I'm even laughing on the inside, trust me. But could you two help me out here?" Nurik asked with clear sarcasm showing through.

Xian Mu unsheathed one of his butterfly swords and started hacking off the earth cuffs.

"So… how exactly did you get into this position?" Reaper asked as he got his self-control back.

Nurik rubbed his now freed wrists, "Well boys, it's time to have our fun. There's a new Avatar in town."

**A/N: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO SENT IN FORMS! I love how much of a response the prologue got. Wanna do it again for the first official chapter? Hmm?**

**The OC's for this chapter are as follows:**

**Fei – Me**

**Xen – Simply One Hell of a Fujoshi**

**Nurik – MaddyTheFangirl**

**Enlai/Xian Mu – smyle**

**Reaper – BiggerGuilmonmon**

**Okay! That's all settled then. The characters shown over the next few chapters do not all have defined main character spots, just an afterthought I need to put in here. I'm just trying to use as many of your guy's OC's as possible.**

**QUICK LITTLE ADVERTISMENT FOR AN AWESOME STORY: Simply One Hell of a Fujoshi is doing a SYOC story for the anime Mirai Nikki (or Future Diary) if you have seen that anime (it's a good one, you should watch it no matter what) please submit a form. I want her to continue that story really badly and she hasn't gotten a single form yet. Please?**

**_READ_. ENJOY. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

Fei quickly caught Xen up on what happened in the alleyway and left the firebender to babble her input from there.

"So he just attacked you? That's not the best way to start of a relationship… He did call you pretty though, albeit indirectly," Xen muttered on to herself, occasionally raising her voice for Fei's benefit.

They both walked aimlessly on through the streets, trying to get some bearings for the confusing layout of Republic City. On occasion they would risk going through an alley for a short cut. And one of those suspicious alleys was where they were when a guy in a skull mask and red suit jumped in front of them without warning.

Xen looked about ready to scream as Fei rubbed her temples in aggravation.

The guy held a single finger to where his mouth could be assumed to be in an effort to keep them from screaming their ebony heads off.

"Don't tell us to shush," Fei snapped.

"Really? Cause I just did," A male voice answered from behind the mask.

Xen carefully looked the guy over. He didn't seem to have a weapon, but this city is full of benders. "Are you going to rob us?" She asked.

"No!" The guy yelped out. "I'm here to help, trust me!"

Fei rolled her eyes, "Jumping somebody in an alley doesn't quite point to trust you know."

"So you _want_ me to leave you out here for Nurik to find you?"

"For the love of all badgermoles," Fei muttered under her breath. "I don't want to be in the same vicinity as that guy for a while."

"Well, now that _that's_ settled," He added with a sigh, "Can you come with me now?"

"Where?" Xen busted in. This conversation wasn't quite pointing down the road of sense.

The guy slapped his palm to his masked forehead. "Let's clear this up right now. Nurik is a gang leader. You're the Avatar and companion. Gang leader plus Avatar do not mix well. See where I'm going?"

"So you want to take us to a safe house or something?" Fei questioned with a raised eyebrow. How knowledge of her being the Avatar spread so fast, she didn't quite want to know.

"Thank you!" The guy exclaimed.

"Wonderful idea and all, but who in Agni's name are you?" Xen stopped the small celebration the guy was going through for getting his point across.

The guy put a dramatic hand to his heart and gasped, "Why I'm The Chuckling Reaper of Justice! Reaper for short though."

"Great name," Fei mumbled, "Surely promotes your sanity."

"The term is mentally unstable, not _deaf_," He added with a hint of snark.

Xen scoffed, "That's reassuring."

"Doesn't have to be reassuring," Reaper pointed out, "You could just accept my help and then we'll be on our merry way."

"Tell us your real name first," Fei demanded with narrowed eyes.

"Rai. Rai Nomi Kanda. Happy?" He said after checking around for anyone snooping.

"Yeah, just dandy," The Avatar deadpanned.

Reaper swooped his arm out in a sort of bowing motion, pointing towards the edge of the alley, "Now if you'd please maladies."

Both girls exchanged a look, but ended up leaving out the alley anyways. He was pointing them towards a crowd for one, so it's not like he could attack them there without some decent citizen calling the police. Second, both teens could handle themselves in a fight, so why not see what Rai is trying to do.

_**~Motions of the Cycle~Motions of the Cycle~Motions of the Cycle~**_

Rai had lead the girls to a more seedy part of town, if calling it seedy even does it justice. A few of the buildings looked like they needed repair and people sat along the edges of the streets begging for a spare coin.

_Welcome to Republic City_, Fei thought rather drearily.

Reaper eventually stopped his feet and tapped on a door to what seemed to be a rowdy tavern. Without his skull mask and with a large black coat over his obnoxious red suit, he almost blended in with these people. Except his blue eyes didn't shine with the same kind of malice most of the patron's did.

A particularly burly guy looked at the three teenagers in contempt. "Fresh meat?" He growled out.

"Just from the farm," Rai answered back.

The man stepped aside as part of the solid wall fell behind him. With a small peer down all you could see were stairs. But if you opened your ears distinct fighting sounds drifted up.

"That's certainly encouraging," Fei thought aloud.

The man glared her down as she walked through the stairway. "We're known for our warm welcomes," He sneered.

Rai rushed Xen and Fei down the stairs before a mini brawl could start. "Don't mind Otis," He rushed out, "Just likes being friendly is all."

They reached the end of the stairs as the sounds of fighting died down. From where they stood they could clearly see a guy in his teens standing over another guy who was more or less beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Xu Li!" Rai called out.

The menacing teenage guy's head snapped towards them.

Fei mentally kicked herself for even letting Reaper lead them anywhere. _This is just wonderful, really, could've been relaxing at Airbender Island, but _no_, just had to go with the strange masked guy._

Said teenager walked towards them and the girls got a better look at him. He had short brown hair hidden under a green hooded jacket, also wearing brown pants and boots. Not to mention any clothing he had on was bloody. That's _always_ a good sign. Besides that his green eyes never ceased a glare at Rai. And here they thought people in Republic City were friendly.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Rai exclaimed.

"Cut the nonsense, Reaper. You only come here when you want a favor," Xu Li snarled out with crossed arms.

"Not true Ol' Buddy, Ol' Pal."

"Really?" Green eyes shining with a slight bit of humor, "Then did you come to say you wanted to go out for a bowl of noodles?"

"Rain check?" Reaper asked innocently.

Xu Li rolled his eyes, "Of course. So c'mon, what do ya want?"

"I was hoping you could look after these two for a while," Rai pulled both girls forward so they were standing next to him.

"I'm not a babysitter."

Fei unexpectedly felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. When she followed it, the arm lead back to Rai. She was about ready to punch him when his next words froze her in place.

"I'm gonna level with you, since we're such good friends and all. My fiancée and her sister here have gotten in trouble with the Triads and I can't leave them alone in the apartment. So what does any concerned boyfriend-slash-almost-husband do? Leave his beloved with a good friend of course!"

Fei looked at the teen of justice with a glare that promised certain death. But the pleading look in his eyes made her go along with it.

She ever so slightly leaned into his side and said as sweetly as she could, "Aww, now honey, we don't want to burden him."

Xen looked on with confusion until the gears in her head snapped into place. She smirked and wondered when blackmail might be necessary in the future.

Xu Li looked at the "happy couple" with a larger sense of amusement finding its way to his face. "Looks like you found a _real_ keeper, Reaper. She looks ready to kick you where it hurts, that's true love right there."

"Yeah, you should see us on our anniversary," Fei ground out with a sickeningly sweet smile.

The intimidating fighter looked the three younger teens over once more. "Fine, but you owe me one Reaper."

"Thanks pal! I'll come get them when I'm done with patrol," With that Rai turned to Fei once more, "Kiss good-bye?"

"You're pushing your luck," The Avatar whispered as menacingly as possible.

"Eh, maybe later babe," He still managed to give her a peck on the cheek and run up the stairs before she could blast him with a fireball… or worse.

"Real charmer you picked," Xu Li said to Fei. He turned around and walked more inwards of the underground room before turning around and flinging his arms out, saying, "Welcome to Fight Club."

**A/N: Short chapter, just wanted to get it done. I've been sick so writing is pretty far down my priority list. But still, here ya go nonetheless. Feel free to flame, I'll just use all of them to make personal pizzas and sticky buns.**

**OC's are as follows:**

**Fei – Me**

**Xen – Simply One Hell of a Fujoshi**

**Reaper/Rai – BiggerGulimonmon**

**Xu Li – DXRough**

**Not many characters, but what can you do? *Shrug* **

_**Read**_**. Enjoy. ****Review****. **


End file.
